


A Loose End

by HSavinien



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Double Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A problem without a solution may interest the student, but can hardly fail to annoy the casual reader. Among these unfinished tales is that of Mr. James Phillimore, who, stepping back into his own house to get his umbrella, was never more seen in this world." - Dr. John H. Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loose End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure it's been done before. Nevertheless...

"Mr. Phillimore?"

"Yes?"  The rough-looking man had a decidedly Northern accent that James couldn't say he quite liked, but the fellow seemed pleasant enough, despite the cropped hair.

"Mr. _James_ Phillimore?" he asked, consulting a slip of paper.

"Yes, I am he.  What business do you have with me?"

"Got your umbrella?"

James looked down at the umbrella in his hand.

"Ah, right, I see that you have.  Would you mind stepping this way?  Won't take but a tick, I know you've got your...brother waiting, isn't it?"

James suppressed a grimace at the thought of another afternoon of tedium in William's condescending presence. "Are you with the police?" he asked, assessing the small blue shed toward which the man was leading him.

"In a manner of speaking," the stranger said, "No.  I'm the Doctor and while I have worked with the police in the past, this is in the way of a personal project of mine."

The man looked back at him and James felt a bit warm at the smile in the...doctor's eyes. He stepped into the shed and gestured for James to follow him in.

"Now, Mr. Phillimore, have you ever wanted to have an adventure...?"


End file.
